


Nothing Like My Father

by lrhaboggle



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: GeneCo, Repo - Freeform, Repo The Genetic Opera, Shilo Wallace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: After her genetic emancipation, Shilo is eager to prove to herself and the world that she is nothing like her father.





	Nothing Like My Father

Shilo looked at her reflection and eyes full of fear, grief, anger, and hatred stared back. She made a noise of disgust before turning away. She tore off her wig and clothing before changing into an all black outfit and refusing to don her wig again. The reason for this sudden and violent change in Shilo and her physical appearance was because, about a month ago, something called the Genetic Opera had occurred. When it ended, it took Shilo's family and innocence with it. For the past month, Shilo had spent most of her time cowering and crying in her room, leaving only to eat or use the bathroom. Well, no more! Shilo was free, there was no way she'd waste her life in this pit of nightmares and a past she didn't want to associate herself with.

"I'm nothing like my father," Shilo told herself boldly and she believed it. Half an hour later, Shilo, in her all-black outfit, strode boldly down the muddy and bloody Sanitarium streets with her home in a blazing inferno behind her. Now, only one thing remained on Shilo's mind and that was to purge the evil of Sanitarium. Her only question was how on earth she would be able to do something so monumental, especially with such little aid from anyone or anything.

But in time, an answer came to Shilo. She would start a safe haven for people trying to survive without resorting to GeneCo's web of lies. Shilo called this asylum Heart to Heart Homes. Yes, it was a cheesy name, but it worked. In time, people from all over appeared on Shilo's doorstep like the strays they were and she took in every single one of them. Her asylum grew every day, more and more helping hands reaching out to aid Shilo in her quest to support those who could not support themselves. It was a beautiful thing in a world as selfish as the one she lived in.

"I'm changing the world," she whispered to herself as she watched the refugees work and play in the safety of their little community. But then she remembered that her father had asked her to do this very thing before he died. Bitterness washed over her and she amended her statement. "I'm changing the world, but not because Dad told me to. I'm nothing like my father."

In the HTHH, Shilo's favorite newcomers were the people just like her, people looking for genetic emancipation. Those people became Shilo's closest friends and most loyal allies. They even began calling themselves "No-Genes" in honor of their vows against the idea that genetics controlled destiny. Of course, at the head of this No-Gene group, was the beloved Shilo Wallace and they did anything she asked.

"Of course! I'm nothing like my father! He didn't have all the friends I do!" Shilo exclaimed happily as the No-Genes smiled warmly at her.

More time passed and the HTHH grew, but so did its problems. Initially, the HTHH was mostly ignored, being small and made up of the lowest rungs of society, but as the numbers grew, as did concern from GeneCo. Although Shilo swore she would never start a war against GeneCo and had, so far, kept her word, Amber and the others over at GeneCo were still wary. Implied threats came over from GeneCo and tensions began to rise. Shilo's No-Genes quickly and loyally jumped into action, offering to help her.

"Let us help, Shilo!" the No-Genes begged. "You've been good to us. Let us return the favor by controlling the rabble," they continued to plead until Shilo agreed. She allowed them to do as they wished, relieved for their support during such a tumultuous time. From then on, the No-Genes acted as a defensive force against any threat or attack from GeneCo and they were terrifyingly skilled at their job.

Even more time passed and life was as sure and steady as always with Shilo and her loyal No-Gene army aiding those seeking asylum and punishing those who tried to destroy the peace. Shilo's power and influences were spreading, but things were looking grim. Shilo had become unnaturally somber and sharp. Her No-Genes had become unnaturally sadistic and aloof. They still offered love to all who needed help, but those they deemed evil, or those who were proven to be GeneCo employees in disguise, were treated rather harshly.

"You must stop the killings!" an innocent No-Gene once begged Shilo when she discovered the torment Shilo put her enemies through. Once upon a time, dissenters were merely tossed into a jail Shilo had built but with the prison full, some cuts had to be made. "You're turning into your father!" the No-Gene added, hoping to snap Shilo out of her twisted ways. She did just the opposite.

"Don't you dare speak about my father to me!" Shilo screamed. She slapped the girl roughly before having her arrested. That was the last time anybody dared mention Nathan Wallace when Shilo was in earshot. "and I'm nothing like my father…" Shilo muttered as she turned away, ignoring the girl's desperate pleads for mercy as she was dragged out of Shilo's office. She was never seen again either.

A week later, Shilo watched her prison, making sure the intricate machinery was all working. She stood on a balcony above what doubled as a mess hall where inmates were fed slop and a path out to the backyard camp where inmates slaved away, regardless of weather. And if anybody was caught breaking rules or not meeting expectations, they were punished accordingly.

Shilo could tell by the agonized screams of the guilty and the wicked that all was well. Her prison was running smoothly. She waved down to several passing No-Genes and they saluted her. Off to one side, some young lad, a GeneCo spy, was getting flogged for stealing extra food. Shilo chuckled grimly at the sound of whips and screams that mingled in harmony. She watched him and several upstarts be led over a high rise and only Shilo and the No-Genes knew where it led. She watched impassively as a few inmates dared look to her for mercy. She simply turned away and kept watching as the line of inmates were led along the path to the hill.

"I'm nothing like my father," Shilo whispered again as the last No-Gene vanished over the top of that hill. "He killed the innocent one by one. I eliminate evil by the 1000s. I'm better than he ever was."

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I understand that this seems OOC and really rushed and underdeveloped but that's because it was more of a plot summary than an actual story. In essence, it's the idea that after the Genetic Opera, Shilo slowly descends into madness and goes from being this sweet little martyr trying to make the world a better place into the very monster she once feared so much. It's basically a "die a hero or live long enough to become the villain" and I think that this idea is solidified in the closing line where Shilo repeats that she is nothing like her father, but this time with a dark twist. He killed individuals, she was killing multitudes. But by this time, in her eyes, they deserved it because the people she killed were her enemies. She wasn't killing people unable to pay debts. Like I said, I know it's a shot in the dark, but I just like the idea of an Evil!Shilo.


End file.
